


The Ride

by Titti



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon does what he must to save River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

Simon had never imagined that he would be in a dirty 'office' on Persephone. He certainly never entertained the idea of going to his knees for a scumbag like Badger, but then he never imagined that he would be running from the Alliance.

Yes, it was much better to think about the Alliance and how he was going to get revenge than to focus on the present, on that filthy cock that kept moving in an out of his mouth.

Simon didn't have anything against cock sucking with the right man. Except Badger wasn't a man; he was an ape capable of speech. Or maybe that was an insult to apes.

He felt the semen hit his mouth and he sighed in relief. As soon as it was possible, Simon was on his feet. "So, you will provide my means of transportation."

"Never said that, did I?" Badge said as he zipped his pants. "I do have a way for you to leave. Go to the docks, Serenity's name of the ship. Tell the Captain I sent you."

Resisting the urge to punch the scumbag, Simon left the office in search of Serenity. The smirk on Badger's face told Simon that it would be best not to mention Badger's name when he found the ship. After all there were other ways to convince the Captain to give him a ride.


End file.
